The Green Twins
by 2Racers2-Paige
Summary: Oliver gets a call from Williams teacher. He’s been very rebellious after his mother died. Then a crazy twists happens that you’ve never expected something happens to Williams twin sister at their school.
1. chapter 1

**The Green Twins**

Oliver sat at his desk in city hall. He was just looking at some important documents, wondering what the heck any of it means and if he'll ever know. He looked at his watch to see how long before Abbigale and William get of school. But it was only half past 2 still an hour left. Then his receptionist came in and told him Williams' teacher was on the phone.

This was the third time this month she's called him. After the death of their mother and Oliver telling them he was their dad William didn't take it as well as his sister. It doesn't really help either, that he's the Green Arrow and he's never going to be really able to know for sure if Oliver will make it home safe every night. He's been rebellious ever since.

He took it from her and gestured her to leave. When she left Oliver said "Hi this is Williams' father speaking". She said "Hi I'm Williams' teacher Mrs.Marlon". I just received a note from the office that said

 _"Dear Mrs.Marlon, William has a special hockey game today. So he will not be able to make it to your class today._

 _Oliver, Queen_

He thought this was very suspicious because first of all he definitely did not write this, and he doesn't even play hockey. So he said "I'm so sorry. This will not happen again." "But the thing is this is the third time in a month that this has happened so we have no choice, but to suspend him for a month". This made Oliver really mad. He was just about to say something that he was definitely going to regret later that day, then he was pulled back into reality by yelling outside his door. So he said "Okay, I will tell him that and make sure that he never does it again". To quickly get off the phone. "Have a nice rest of your day. Goodbye".

 **Okay please leave a comment down below and tell me about any mistakes. Sorry this chapter is so short but just an intro. Next will be longer. Felicity will be in the next chapter. Look forward for Olicity moments. I will post the next chapter on Thursday January, the 4th 2018.**


	2. The Green Twins: Chapter 2

**Ok so I lied but I just couldn't wait to post a new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **The Green Twins: Chapter 2**

Oliver walked out of his office to see his girlfriend Felicity Smoke, trying to shove her way past two guards. She was screaming at them and saying "Oliver is my boyfriend I'm not going to assassinate him". Oliver got a kick out of that, and started laughing without realizing it. Felicity heard him laughing and said "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell them I won't kill you. And anyway do they really think I can take you? Have they looked at me?"

The guards turned around and one of them said "Mayor Queen, we got a call from your receptionist that someone was trying to get in without an appointment." Then the receptionist piped in and said "That's not all she was doing." And in a hushed tone said "She was flirting with me. And said I looked beautiful today and anyone who doesn't see it is just cra cra." What they were saying didn't help Oliver not to laugh anymore. Once he finally stopped laughing he said that Felicity doesn't need an appointment to come see me. And they let her through.

Meanwhile at Abbigale and Williams' school...

Abbigale was going to her final class of the day. She only had 5 minuets to get there. It was on the other side of the second floor and she was on the first floor. While she was hurrying to her last class this girl stopped her. She was normal height, pretty thin, almost completely see-through she was so pale, and had dirty blonde hair the same color as hers and Williams. Abbigale said "I'm sorry I have to go or I'll be late." She was almost there and on the second floor standing by a big window. Then the girl said "I don't think anyone will care about that if they are all dead."

"What?"

Then she pulled a gun out of her bag. And repeated herself. Abbigale was so scared. She said "You don't have to do this. I can help you." Now just pleading for her life. "You're not alone"

"Oh I know I'm not alone." Abbigale heard four or five gunshots go off. Then she realized what she meant by I know I'm not alone. She felt so scared she could have a heart attack and any second. All she could think about was what if William is lying down on the ground dead?

Back at city hall

Now Felicity was just rambling about how the stuff she said she did not mean like that at all. Oliver told her that she never meant half the stuff she said the way many people take it. Still half laughing at her. Then Oliver said "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh yeah um... I'm not positive, and I'm not accusing you of being a bad parent or anything like that. But ... I think I saw William walking down the street."

"Huh... about that yeah um William gave a note to the office that said and I quote

 _Dear Mrs.Marlon,_

 _William has a special hockey game today. So he will not be able to make it to your class today._

 _Oliver, Queen_

Not the best fake note"

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah. He didn't do very good on that one. But it was the third time this month so he got himself suspended for a month. Where was he when you saw him?"

"Um I think he was headed to his usual place."

"Ok. Thanks. I figured he'd be there. I'll head over there in a bit."

 **Ok this one was a little longer. Still not very long but I'm only 12 so you'll have to deal. Also my first fanfic so sorry if it's horrible.** **Where do you guys think William ran off to? As usual please leave a comment down below a tell me about any mistakes. Thanks for reading. I think I will try to post a new chapter every other day.**


	3. Update

**Hi guys I'm starting a new thing. I'm going to have a review goal. If you want me to post a new chapter tomorrow I'll do it but it has to have 2 reviews. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: There will be blood in this chapter. Some graphic stuff so don't read if you can't handle that. You have been warned.**

 **The Green Twins:Chapter 3**

The school -

Abbigale was balling by now. It felt like she was standing there for hours. In reality though it had only been two minutes. The girl was telling her to shut- up but she couldn't stop the hot tears from streaming down her Rosie red checks. Then all of a sudden she heard a loud BANG and she was so shocked she didn't even realize what had just happened. Until she hit the glass of the window. She was just free falling now and she could feel pain in her stomach from where the bullet hit her. Then she stopped falling and hit the concrete. She lied on the sidewalk unconscious. Everyone else in the school hiding in the classrooms,bathrooms, and anywhere else it was safe. Or at least as safe it was going to get in the school. If you weren't hiding you were probably run or dying.

Oliver-

Oliver walked out of his office shortly after Felicity left. He was headed to get William. When he walked out his driver asked where he was talking him. But Oliver said "I think I'll just walk. Thank you." He started walking to where he was 99.99% sure William was. When he got to Star City Cemetery sure enough William was sitting down by his mothers' grave.

William was crying at first but when he saw his dad he wiped the tears from his face. He was determined not to let him see him cry. When Oliver walked up to him he said "Hey. I got a call from your teacher. Nice note not as believable as your last few no"

"Stop"

He could feel the tears starting to build up. But held them back. "Lived by her kids William and Abbigale."

"What?"

"That's it. That's all anyone will remember about her. She was so much more. Mom was amazing. She raised me and Abbie all by herself until we were 12 years old. She should be remembered for so much more. She showed Abbie how to be a strong girl. She made us know we didn't make our dad leave. And told us she loves us every day. Made us meals every day for 12 years. Provided for us. But no. That stuff doesn't matter. All that matters is that she lived by us. I doesn't even say that we loved her and she loved us."

The tears were falling down his face now. He didn't even want to stop them. He just wanted her to be with him for one more second. At least to say goodbye, and tell her he loved her.

"Hey. Buddy, everyone already knows that. Your mother was an amazing and strong woman. She knew that you and Abbigale loved her and always will. No matter what happens or happened you will always have her with you right here."

He pointed to Williams' heart. Oliver was crying too now.

"I love you Kid"

"Love you too"

The school-

Abbigale woke up and tried to move but stopped herself because of the horrible pain everywhere. She could feel where her bones were sticking out of her wrist. When she opened her eyes she saw that 20-50 people were standing around her. She saw that her clothes were soaked in blood. Her body was covered with bruises, scrapes, scratches, deep gashes all over her legs, and she indeed had bones sticking out of her wrist and arm. She heard someone say your going to be okay. The paramedics are on their way. Then a second later she could hear the sirens.

 **Thanks for reading. And thank you for making it this far in my more than likely bad fanfic. As always please leave a comment and tell me about any mistakes.make sure too leave a review so I know you want me to keep going.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Green Twins:Chapter 4**

The school -

When the paramedics got there Abbigale was almost passed out again. But they kept telling her to keep her eyes open. She tried so hard, but by the time she was in the ambulance she had gone unconscious again.

The House-

When Oliver and William got home Oliver realized his phone was dead. So he went to go plug it in. When his phone turned back on he saw he had 17 voicemails. They were all from the same person Abbigale. He almost died inside, he was so worried. Millions of thoughts roll around in his head. What if she got kidnapped? What if she was dying? What if? What if? What if?

He opened the first one and it said "Hi Abbigales dad I'm Sandy and your daughter is unconscious"

That wasn't the end but it was all he needed to hear and he was gone. All he said to William was "sis hurt"

And it was enough for William. He was gone with his dad.

The Hospital-

When Oliver and William got to the hospital. The nurse at the front desk automatically knew what they wanted. She told them "Your daughter is in room 13. But you can't go in yet. You'll have to wait until the doctor comes out to talk to you."

They for what felt like 4 years, but in all seriousness it was only a half an hour. In that half an hour Oliver called Felicity and John. They were there almost automatically. When the doctor finally came out he didn't have good news. The only good part was she wasn't dead. He said she has a concussion and will need to stay here for that alone 3 days. She also broke her wrist in 7 different places, broke the other arm in 2 places, and broke 4 ribs. Her left leg was almost completely shattered and she went into surgery when she got here for that. But the worst part by far was she broke her back.

Dr. Houston told them she won't be able to walk. Oliver almost passed out when he said that. At least the other things will heal. But her back, that won't. William could barely breathe he was so terrified. He started crying and then he started to panic. It just started as it should have been me. I should have been there. Why did I write that stupid note. She's my sister I should have stopped it. Then he started wheezing and he really couldn't breathe.

He ran outside to get some fresh air. When he got outside he heard honking and saw that he ran to far and a car was trying to slow down before it hit him. The couldn't slow down in time it hit him head on. AGH !!!!!!!!

Owwwww!!!!!!!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Said the first women in the car that was driving. While William was still screaming in pain. And the other woman said "of course he's not okay you just hit him!"

Athen a nurse yelled we need a gurney over here!

And they brought him in.

When Oliver saw his son being brought in he started crying and Felicity pulled him into a huge. She said "shhh it's going to be ok" when the doctor came back out William was following behind him on crutches. Oliver let out a sigh. One less kid to worry about. But he still had to worry about his baby girl. Tell her she'll never walk again. It'll crush her.

When Abbigale woke up it was the next day at 12 ish, she had a pounding headache. When she tried to sit up she was stopped by her huge casts on each of arms and by the pain where she broke ribs.

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment down below. Tell me about any mistakes. More John in next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who read this fanfic I know it's awful so thanks. I think I'm going to do about 5 more chapters after this one and call it good.**

 **The Green Twins: Chapter 5**

When Oliver woke up he saw Abbigale had her eyes open, he jumped out of the chair he had been sleeping in all night. His neck was stiff but that didn't stop him. The first thing he said to her was "Hey baby girl. Good to see your awake." He was trying not to start crying right there.

"Dad? Is that you?" He eyes were closed, because she was still adjusting her eyes to the light.

"Yeah I'm right here you're okay."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"There was a shooting at your school you got shot and fell out a window."

When he said that the painful memories came flooding back to her. She remembered being so scared for William even though she didn't she at school that day. She really never did see him at school anyway. Ever since their mom died on the island, and they were kidnapped by Sebastian Blood he never talked to anyone. Not even his twin sister who went through all of it with him. The next thing Abbigale said cane out really panicked and almost to fast for Oliver to understand "Where in the hell is Will?

Why isn't he here? Is he okay?"

When Oliver registered what she had said he said "Woah, woah calm down he's fine Felicity and Diggle took him back home he's fine. He wasn't even at school."

This time she had tried to get out of her bed and move her legs, but when she realized she couldn't she stopped listening to Oliver and just looked at her legs. "Daddy." Tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked back at her dad from her legs. "I... I... why can't I feel... m-m-my l-legs?"

Oliver looked at her like how the hell am I going to tell my daughter she'll never walk again? He was at a loss for words. He looked at her heartbroken not even noticing he was baling. "W-when you" trying to gather his thoughts and remember what the doctor had told him. "Fe-fell it it broke you broke your spinal cord." Not knowing what else he could possibly tell her to make her feel better. This would be the second hardest things she'd ever have to deal with in her life. First being her mom dying of course.

House -

William woke up on his bed. He wondered how he got there, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in an uncomfortable hospital chair with his leg elevated on another chair. When he got up out of his bed he walked into the living room on his crutches. As he entered he saw John Diggle, who He often just referred to as Diggle sleeping on the couch. Felicity looked a lot less comfortable than Diggle. She was sitting on a bar stool with her head on the island. There was a little puddle of drool under her face. William couldn't help but let out a laugh. When he did that she jumped up and said "Oliver!" William was startled by this and wondered what she was dreaming about.

He headed over Felicity slowly and taped on her shoulder to wake her. She looked up she realized where she was and what had happened the night before. Felicity wiped the drool from her face. When she saw William she said "Hey. How are you? Did you sleep good."

"Um.. I slept pretty good and I'm doing okay."

Felicity was standing now and ready to give William a hug and tell him they'd get through it together until she saw John sleeping on the couch. He was all balled up, and he looked like he was about to fall off. John wasn't a necessarily small guy he was a pretty big and buff guy, so it was funny to see him asleep on a couch all balled up. When William saw Felicity turn and start to stare at John William turned too. They both looked at each other and started to laugh a little bit. They stopped laughing a little while later when Felicity said "Well since we had our little show should we wake him up now?"

"Ya he'll probably be mad if he finds out we were laughing at him so lets keep it a secret between the two of us. Okay?"

Felicity laughed at that and said "Okay"

"Do you want to wake him up?"

"Ya sure I would love to wake him up. Wait that came out wrong. I mean it's not like I want the first thing he sees in the morning to be me. It's not like I'm a horrible first thing to see. Oh my gosh I just need to stop talking. I can't believe I just said that in front of a 11 year old kid."

William had a smile on his face but that disappeared as soon as Felicity's phone rang and the caller I.D. read Oliver. Felicity picked up her phone patted William on his back and answered the phone.


	7. Chapter 6

The Green Twins: Chapter 6

* * *

"Hey." Felicity said when she answered the phone. "How's Abbigail doing?"

Felicity could hear someone crying on the other end of the phone. She was pretty sure it was Oliver and she wasn't surprised when she heard Oliver say through the sobs "Felicity."

"Shh shh it'll be okay. We're going to make it through this. Calm down she alive that's all that matters right now baby."

"Felicity, what's going on?" William said when he heard her talking to his dad. "Is my dad okay? Is something else wrong with Abbigail?" William questioned

"Yeah. They're fine everything's okay. Why don't you go wake up Diggle while I talk to your dad."

"Okay." William said as he went over to the couch. As he was walking he hit his foot on the bar stool that Felicity was sleeping on and felt to the floor in pain. "Owww!" He said as he fell.

"Oh my gosh! William!" Felicity said when she heard him. She dropped the phone and fell to her knees , so she could help William. By this time Diggle had finally woken up and came over to help too. William was still moaning on the floor in pain.

"What happened?" Diggle asked now wide awake.

In the background they could barely hear Oliver on the other end of the phone yelling as loud as he possibly could without waking Abbigail "What's going on?!"

"Oh shoot. Sorry William hit his foot on one of the bar stools."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine John's helping him up. He'll be okay." Felicity reassured him again. "You have enough to worry about."

"Yeah, I know. Damn you're the best wife ever. I love you."

"I love you too. We'll be there soon okay. I love you so much."

"I love you more. See you soon."

* * *

"Hey. Who were you talking to?" Abbigail said to Oliver when she woke up.

"Hey kiddo." He said in a gentle hushed tone "I was just checking in at the house."

"How are they?" Abbigail said as she tensed up from trying to adjust.

"They're fine. But more importantly how do you feel today?" He said with a concerned look. Abbigail tensed up again and Oliver almost jumped out of his chair this time. "Do you need me to adjust your pillow for you?" Oliver said not knowing how to help or if he could help.

Abbigail looked at her dad and saw the concerned look on his face and decided to let him help thinking it might ease his worries. "Yeah. Please."

"Of course." Oliver stood up and walked over to her bed to fluffed her pillow.

"Thanks... Dad?"

"Yeah?"

She sat there for a minute thinking how to word what she wanted to say. After she sat there for a few seconds she said "How are you? And don't tell me not to worry about you and to worry about my self." She said before Oliver could say anything. " I want to know how you really are."

Oliver sighed and told her a part of the truth. "I'm just worried about how we're going to get you in the house now whit your wheelchair and stuff." He said this hoping it would lighten the mood, but not really thinking it did until Abbigail said back.

"I guess you'll just have to give me the master bedroom. Don't worry though you and Felicity Can have my room. When she finished talking she had a big smile a cross her face.

"Oh really? I think we'll just have to throw you out in the hallway." They continued talking for hours stopping every now and then when the nurse came to check her vitals.

* * *

Okay so I lied again this is the last chapter of The Green Twins. I can't think of anything else to add and this seems like a pretty good ending for a story that really should never end. But I feel it is time to say goodbye to this story and start working on a new one, Thankyou to every one who read this story all the way through. Bye see you in my next story.


End file.
